Missing You
by Harmonies
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and The Grangers pov on Hermione's Death: h/hr
1. Chapter 1 Harry's Regrets

**Missing You…by Harmonies**

**Chapter One- Harry's Regrets**

I sat by Hermione's grave. No matter how many times I heard it. I refused to believe that she had died. Did she know how much we appreciated her? Did she no how sorry _I_ was for the terrible things Ron and I said to her? I deeply regretted how many times Ron and I had told her to shut up, when all she was doing was trying to help. Before the battle, I hadn't even said farewell. I was too busy checking on Ginny. Now I realize that Ginny will never have the curiosity of Hermione, or the brains, or the smile, or the willingness to help. No one would ever be like Hermione. She was so unique.

During her funeral, I tried to stand strong. But listening to everyone's farewells, made me want to scream. Hermione was gone. And no matter how hard I tried, I would never see her again. That fact was hard to bear. Why was life so unfair? Everyone that loved me, everyone that I loved, faced a terrible fate. And it was Voldemort's fault. His body had been cursed several times, and people had spat and stomped on it. How terrible the same could not be said for Bellatrix, Hermione's killer. She was loathed by everyone, and that was no way to live.

Ron had burst into tears, and ran off with Dean and Seamus to some concert to get his mind of her. But was it really better to forget? Was it better to forget all the happy times that Hermione and he had? No. I decided. It is better to remember happy times than to forget them. I couldn't even cry. My emotions were mixed. Guilt, remorse, regret, pain, and anger all combined.

How many times had I felt this pain? With my parents, Sirius, Remus, Fred, Dobby, Hermione, and so many of my loved ones that had been killed or injured. I was interrupted by none other than Ginny Weasley.

" I know you're upset. Ron is too. But, I really miss spending time with you. How about we throw a party?"

"A party?" I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice, " For what? To celebrate Hermione's death? Is that what you want, you monster? You know what? I bet you're glad. You always thought of Hermione as a rival, didn't you? And know she's dead. And I bet you're happy."

"It's not like that at all. I just wish you'd stop moping." Ginny retorted, but her guilty look gave it away.

And I knew, that inside, she was happy. I was disgusted with her, and snapped at her:

" This isn't going to work, Ginny. I just lost the most important person in my life, and you're happy about it! I just can't stand to look at you. You're disgusting, and so selfish."

" I though I was the most important person in your life, but apparently I'm not! And you're right, this isn't going to work. It isn't going to work. Not with you going on and on about Hermione!" Ginny cried, and ran off.

I went on "moping " as Ginny called it. That showed how much she knew. She didn't know how considerate Hermione was. I knew that if Ginny had died, rather than Hermione, I bet she would be sitting here with me now, sharing my misery. But know there was no one. Not even Ron would understand how I was feeling. And that made me miss her even more.

I decided to leave, as rain was beginning to pour. But I knew I could never shake of the pain, the loneliness I felt after losing my Hermione.

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Ginny's Doubts

I hope you liked the first chapter. Review!

Ginny's P.O.V-

Hermione. A.k.a the cause of every single problem I ever had. Oh not intentionally of course. But the root of every one of my troubles. And now, she was gone, but my problems were still caused by her. Hermione was always so perfect. Such a brainiac. And no matter how hard I tried, I could never get myself look prettier than her. She always looked so happy, so cheerful I wanted to yell at her. Who would want to be friends with a flaming haired, sour-pus, selfish little brat next to her?

But some part of me missed her. Missed the fun times we had in bed, laughing at Ron's latest antics. I could always go to her with any problem. She was always laughing, always smiling till the very end. I wiped away a tear from my eye. I was going to miss her. She was like the sister I never had. Sure, she caused a lot of problems between me and Harry, but I sure was going to miss Hermione.

I wish Harry was here to comfort me. To tell me that I wasn't the selfish brat he had accused me of being. To tell me I was a good friend to Hermione. But Harry had severed all ties with me. I guess after all those years of putting up with me had finally snapped.

Now I realize that my friend is gone. I feel like some part of me is missing. Who can I confide in now? Who can I talk to when I'm having a bad day? Who will give me advice? What will I do without a friend?

No matter how many troubles she caused, Hermione was the best friend anyone could hope to have. And now that she's gone, I'm all alone. And no one will ever come close to being like Hermione.

What will I do? What will I do without a friend?

I gazed into the foggy sky that loomed before me like my future; drab, with no sunshine to help me. I let out a sob, and before long I had burst into tears.

"Ginny! What's wrong? Come on, we have to find a dress for the party! Hurry up and get ready. We only have two hours."

Lavender burst.

Maybe this would get my mind of Hermione. I got my purse and murmured weakly

"Let's go."

Lavender and I walked into Twilfit and Tattings. We browsed through aisles of dresses, narrowing them down to our three favorites. We were just about to go into the changing rooms when we ran into Draco Malfoy. To my surprise, his eyes were red, just like mine had been.

"Been crying? For who? Can't imagine it was for Hermione?", I asked, curiously.

"Of course not. I wasn't even crying. If you must know, I have allergies in the springtime. Why would I ever cry for that mudblood?" Draco replied pompously, and turned away. But not before I saw that his eyes were filling with tears. So much for telling the truth.

"Ginny, look at these. They all would look gorgeous on you." Lavender gushed.

I turned around to look, and saw the very dress Hermione had worn to the Yule Ball, in yellow, purple, blue, and lilac. That was too much for me. I burst into tears again, this time causing the whole crowd to stare at me.

I turned away and cried, "Those were the same dresses Hermione wore to the Yule ball!"

"Oh. Well, umm its time to go, so do you have everything?" She stammered.

I absentmindedly picked up a bright pink sundress instead of the navy evening gown I had chosen. I was still thinking about Hermione, and it wasn't till I got home that I realized my mistake. I frantically searched in my closet for another dress, but all I could find were jeans and t-shirts. Lavender was waiting impatiently, so I put it on and left. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror and I looked awful. My skin looked all gray, and it made my hair look even redder and I looked really fat. I burst into tears again and apparated away. I wasn't really thinking, and I landed in Harry's house.

"Going to a party, are you?" He sneered.

"Leaving. And I do feel bad, you know. I cried." I snapped back.

"Just leave, okay. I don't want to see you right now. I want Hermione. And if I can't have her, I don't want anyone else. So go." He replied.

"I will." I said, and left.

I cried the whole night. And I realized that nothing would ever be the same again. Not without Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3 Ron's Feelings

I had rushed out the moment after the funeral. I ran as fast as I could, hoping to escape the fact there was no denying. Hermione, my best friend and the brightest witch of her age, was gone. Hermione, who always stuck around, who always was with us no matter how we tried to get rid of her, would no longer be there for me. I felt awful about all the times I had told her to get lost, or shut up, and how many times I rowed with her. Could she truly be gone? Did she know how much we cared for her? Bloody Hell, I thought, she might have gone not knowing that we appreciated her. She could have gone unloved, uncared for.

I hoped that Hermione had gone peacefully, knowing that I never had meant any hurtful thing I said, and that I had always loved her and appreciated everything she had done for me. I felt tears coming to my eyes. What was the world coming to, taking Hermione away, and reducing my life to ashes.

I was whisked out of my thoughts by Seamus.

"Mate, you 'aven't touched your drink. Something wrong?"

" Naw, I just lost my best friend. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Oh yeah. I was pretty shocked, ya know. I mean...Hermione.."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Yeah, sorry"

Right then, something came to my head. Merlin's pants! The stone! The resurrection stone that Harry had in the snitch! Wouldn't Hermione appear in it?

"I'm leaving."

"What, why, man? The concert's just started."

"I have an idea. Now let me through please."

I raced down the aisle and left the concert. I apparated to the Burrow, where I was sure Harry would be.

"Ron, dear, there you are. Ginny's just left for some party. Come here and cheer up your brother. We still haven't gotten over your...you know." Molly said, softer at the end.

"Where's Harry?"

" I haven't seen him since the funeral. And Ron, I need to talk to you about that. Hermione was like a daughter to me. I know what your going through. Her parents will be here soon, and I was wondering if you and Harry would like to give them back their memories, and tell them the news."

"I have a plan, mum. Harry must be at Grimmauld Place. I'll tell him about your stuff. Bye!"

"Well he sounds awfully cheery for a man who lost his friend and his brother in one day." Molly muttered to herself.

"Harry!"

"Hey, Ron. " Harry said gloomily

"I have a brilliant idea. We get Hermione back through the stone, and then we'll have her back!"

"I don't have the stone. I left it in the forest."

"Well, accio it, mate!"

"My parents, when I saw them in the stone, they were in my head...and all of them were there, together. Remus, Sirius, Tonks...So maybe Hermione's joined them. I'd really like that."

"Get the bloody stone!"

"Accio Stone!"

A small stone fell into Harry's hand. I couldn't see anything, but apparently Harry could.

Switch to Harry's P.O.V-

"Mum, Dad?"

"Harry...we know who you are looking for...and she will not get here, until you truly need or do not need her." Lily said

"What?"

"We took a few years to get here, and then even longer for you to truly find us. We've always been in your heart, but when you truly need us, you can see us. Remus and Tonks...you do not truly need them, but they have come here, because they hope to find their son. I don't think you understand. She will show herself when she wants to, but otherwise she will always be in your heart. We can show ourselves to you whenever now, because we have been here for so long, its natural now. Hermione will come to you, but you must look hard.

"What? What's happening?" Ron asked impatiently.

I handed the stone to him, "See for yourself.

I felt my heart sinking. I wouldn't see Hermione here either?

END OF HARRY'S P.O.V

I looked hard into the stone. I couldn't see a thing.

"What do I do?"

"Oh! You haven't lost anyone!"

"I lost my brother. And Hermione." I muttered angrily.

" They're in your heart, always. And when you need them, they'll come. And when you don't need them, they wont, but after a few years, they'll come a lot", Harry suddenly realized, " But I can't wait that long! I can't be without Hermione for that long! What if she never comes back? How will I live without her?

" You're not making any sense. Hermione's gone forever, isn't she?"

I apparated away, tears starting to come to my eyes. Hermione was gone forever. Harry had probably seen her, and wouldn't tell me. I felt lonely, and I felt like a huge chunk of me was missing. How could I ever have thought that a ghost would fill up that hole in my heart? I knew that nothing would ever be the same without Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4 The Granger's Sorrow

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley reluctantly walked up to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley had kindly restored their memories, but their task was not an easy one. They were about to tell them that their little girl was dead. All the doubts they had had the past few hours were gone. This made them realize how important Hermione was, again. And to see more sorrow, was utterly awful.

"So you're telling me that Hermione has tampered with my memories while she was out alone searching for some rare things, and she could have been killed?" Mrs. Granger asked angrily.

"Yes, and Harry- and R-Ron have.." Mrs. Weasley began , searching frantically out the window.

Just then Ron walked in with Harry.

'' Ron dear, come and tell Mrs. Granger the news." Mrs. Weasley softly.

"Hermione is..." Ron began, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"dead." Harry finished, also fighting the tears stinging his eyes.

"Dead...?" Mr. Granger began, his face falling. Tears were flowing from his eyes. "My little girl?"

Mrs. Granger's reaction was the same, if not worse. Her face went pale and a shaking had touched her heart.

"M-m-my Her-r-r-mione ?" She stammered, in utter shock. Her heart flew back to those days of playing in the sun, those winter days in the snow. And then she remembered the bad times, when she had screamed at her, or embarassed her, and a tear fell from her eye.

Harry felt his heart sink lower. He had tried to shake off the tremendous pain that came to him after losing Hermione, and now it had been rekindled. All the things they hadn't done, all the things she could never do. Hermione would never live to see 20, or 30, or even 18. She would never have the dream wedding she had always hoped for, or the little children that she spoke so fondly about.

Ron had come to the realization that it would take months, maybe even years to see hermione through the ressurection stone. After all it had taken Sirius so long, at least according to Harry. He had deep regrets about leaving her alone for so long. He still felt a few pangs of guilt that he had never spoken his true feelings. He had never followed through his plan to tell her the truth, how he really felt. He was quite sure none of them could get past this mess.

Mrs. Granger broke the silence after a long period of time. "Has the funeral been held?' She asked.

"Yes. We meant to wait for you, but they buried all the people a few hours after the war."

"How did she go?" Mrs. Granger asked softly, tears coming to her eyes.

"It was very fast. Bellatrix, an enemy, killed her with a curse that killed her instantly. But before the war, she said that she meant to restore your memories, and tell you the truth. But she didn't make it." Harry answered. Reassuring them was like reassuring himself. And that was exactly what he needed right now.

"Why don't we each write a speech and have another ceremony? We wrote letters to Fred, for his funeral, and it would be a shame if we didn't for Hermione. " Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"I think we should. Everyone can say something about her, and we can build a memorial." Mrs. Granger agreed. "It will help us get our mind off this terrible time."

Mr. Granger composed himself. "Did she leave a letter or anything?"

"She may have. I'll check her bag." Harry answered, a sliver of hope coming to him.

He pulled out Hermione's beaded bag from his sock and opened it. He saw four envelopes that hadn't been there before. One was titled Harry, another was titled Ron, one was for The Grangers, and the last one was for the Weasleys. Harry handed around the letters and opened his.

_Harry,_

_I wrote this after that...incident at Malfoy Manor. It made me realize how close I was to death, and all the things I still have to do. I wish we had had more time to do more things, but I will always love you, forever. Please move on, and don't mourn me. I am sure I will be very happy, and hey, maybe I'll meet your mum! I miss you!_

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Harry felt tears coming again. When would he see Hermione again?

Mrs. Granger said softly, "Lets also read our letters at the ceremony. We will call all her friends and family and have them write a speech. Then we shall build a memorial and display our letters there."

"It's only been two days without Hermione, and I feel so alone." Harry confessed.

"Me too." Ron agreed.

Mr. Granger slowly spoke. "Hermione wanted us to move on. I think a second ceremony will help. We're all going through a terrible time right now. I understand how you feel Molly, and Arthur. I just wished I could say goodbye."

Mrs. Granger began to write.

_Hermione was a truly amazing girl and daughter. She will be greatly missed forever. No one could forget her unique personality or her extraordinary brilliance. I have so many amazing memories with her, and I know wherever she is, she will be watching over me. I always thought the parents will go first, and watch over the kids, but in this case it is Hermione who will watch over me. There were a lot of things she never did, and it is a terrible time for all who knew or lived with her. No one can quite shake of the pain, the misery that we all feel after losing her. And I can not shake off the pain, the sorrow, and the lonelines I feel after losing my dear little Hermione._


End file.
